Baking Christmas Cookies
by Inushoujo Sakura Akina
Summary: One-shot Inuyasha comes to get Kagome and she happens to be baking cookies and Inuyasha decides that he wants to make them too. What will happen?


Baking Christmas Cookies  
  
"Feh. Where is that wench? She was supposed to be here at dawn. The sun is already high in the sky," Inuyasha huffed as he paced back and forth in front of the well. He was becoming very irritated. "What could be more important than searching for the shards?" Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer. He jumped into the well so he could go get Kagome and drag her back to the feudal era.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into a tree by Kagome's bedroom window. He peered inside but saw no Kagome. He decided to look and see if she was even home. He crawled into her room through the window staying in a crouched position. Once he was in her room he knew right away that she was still in her house. Her scent was invigorating, it smelled of cherry blossoms. Inuyasha leisurely stood up entranced by Kagome's scent. He walked hastily through the house looking for Kagome. He knew that he was getting closer as her scent was becoming stronger. He as noted another smell. It smelled sweet but he couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
Inuyasha finally found Kagome. She was in the kitchen. Something was different about her though. It was how she looked. Instead of wearing her usual school uniform Kagome was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pink sweater, an apron around her waist, and she had her hair up in a pony tail. Kagome was also surrounded by the strange smell that Inuyasha had noticed earlier. Inuyasha slowly crept up to Kagome. He wanted to surprise her. He reached his hand out gradually towards her. As soon has his hand touched Kagome's shoulder Kagome screamed. Whatever she had in her hand flew up into the air and came down onto Inuyasha's face.  
  
Kagome turned around with a spoon in hand ready to fight off the intruder. "Oh, it's just you Inuyasha. Why did you scare me like that? I thought you were and intruder. No one is home besides me."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," Inuyasha said. When Kagome noticed the cookie dough on his face she started to giggle which soon turned into a full side splitting laugh. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed to him. Inuyasha looked clueless. Then he realized what she was laughing about. "Hey! What is this stuff?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. That's cookie dough. I guess when you scared me the dough I was using got on you. Here let me help you." Kagome said as she handed him a towel to wipe off his face.  
  
Inuyasha then remembered why he came here in the first place. "Why are you still here? You were supposed to be back by dawn."  
  
"I'm really sorry Inuyasha but Christmas is only two days away and I promised my mom that I would bake cookies. I forgot to tell you. The only reason why I have to bake cookies is because my mom still had to buy a few more Christmas presents, that's why she, grandpa, and Sota aren't here." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave without you." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"That's fine. You will have to wait until I'm done baking though. I gonna warn you now that it might take awhile," Kagome told him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome got to work mixing all the ingredients together. After baking the first set of cookie dough she looked at Inuyasha. He was watching her with much curiosity. She decided that it would probably be fun to teach him how to make cookies. So Kagome motioned him over. Inuyasha walked over to her with a questioning look. She told him what ingredients where needed and how much of each. With Kagome's guidance Inuyasha mixed everything into a big bowl without missing any ingredient or messing up any measurement. Inuyasha put balls of the dough onto a cookie sheet she cookies could get baked. He left a little bit of the dough in the bowl. Since Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to burn himself she put the cookies in the oven.  
  
While the cookies were baking Kagome got a spoon and started to scrape off the extra dough. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"I'm eating the left over cookie dough," Kagome answered while giving Inuyasha a look that said 'what else would I be doing'. She had forgotten that Inuyasha had never made cookies before this.  
  
"Why in the world would you do that?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot that you've never done this before. Well after I bake cookies I always eat the left over cookie dough. I love eating cookie dough 'cuz it's so yummy. Do you want to try some?" Kagome offered Inuyasha handing her spoon towards him.  
  
"I guess I'll try some. What harm could it do," Inuyasha said. He slowly brought the spoon to his mouth. Before even opening his mouth he sniffed the dough. It smelled okay so he tasted it. As soon as Inuyasha swallowed Kagome held her breath waiting for his reaction. Inuyasha had a look of surprise on his face. The cookie dough tasted scrumptious.  
  
"So I take it that you like it, ne?" Kagome said.  
  
"It is good," Inuyasha agreed and started eating some more.  
  
"Hey save some for me. Wait. Just gimme the rest," Kagome demanded.  
  
"No. I like it. This stuff tastes really good," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I don't care. I always eat the cookie dough. Now hand it over," Kagome said getting a little mad.  
  
"Well this time I'm eating it since you always seem to get it. You need to learn to share," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and gripped onto the bowl of cookie dough which Inuyasha was still holding. She began to tug on it. "I said gimme it."  
  
"And I said no," Inuyasha tugged on the bowl also.  
  
And so the war began. Kagome kept saying for him to give the cookie dough to her and Inuyasha kept saying no, back and forth they went. They kept on tugging on the bowl also. Both refusing to give it up to the other. They acted like little children, refusing to share with each other. Actually two 5 year olds probably shared better than those two. Some of the cookie dough got on Kagome's sleeve and she got angry, so she took some dough with one of her hands and smeared it on Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha then did the same thing right back. Instead of eating the extra dough both began a food fight.  
  
Inuyasha knocked over the table and hid behind that. Kagome took shelter on one side of the fridge. She opened the door and took out some eggs then chucked them and Inuyasha. With luck they all hit him on the head. Inuyasha took some dough and caked it with flour. He then flung the dough ball and hit Kagome on the head which then flour covered her hair. She then opened the fridge door and seared for some good artillery. Inuyasha was out of luck. There was nothing left near him to throw at Kagome. He would have to sneak in on her. But before that happened he got hit with yogurt, ice cream, lettuce, cheese, and bologna. That was the last straw. He went in for the kill. Of kagome sensed him coming and was geared up. When Inuyasha was right behind her she whipped around really fast and squirted ketchup and mustard all over Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was about to really get her then, when he just stopped. He wrinkled up his nose in disgusted. "What is that horrible smell?"  
  
"Oh my god! The cookies! We totally forgot all about them," Kagome screamed. She ran over to the oven slipping on some yogurt on the floor on her way. She quickly turned off the oven and pulled the cookies out. They were on fire and really burnt. Kagome screamed again. She ran to the pantry and grabbed the fire extinguisher. She puts out the small fire but the extinguisher won't turn off. Kagome growls in frustration and screams as she drops the extinguisher and it thrashes on the ground cover the whole kitchen, including Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
The evil extinguisher stops only after it is empty. The kitchen is in ruins. It is really, really messy. Inuyasha then remembers what he was going to do. He tackles Kagome to the ground. They look at each other and laugh. Both of them are cover in the stuff from the extinguisher and food. Of course Inuyasha looked a lot funnier since he lost the food fight. Kagome laughs so hard that she can't breathe. Inuyasha is more under control. They both finally calm down. Inuyasha stands up and helps Kagome get up too. Kagome reaches her hand up and wipes all of the stuff off of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha does the same thing back. He then leans down and kisses her on the lips. He slowly pulls away.  
  
"Baking cookies sure are fun. Can we do it again sometime?" Inuyasha asked smirking.  
  
~*~  
  
This is just a little one-shot story that I wrote for a guild that I'm in. I liked a lot and wanted to see what other people thought of it so I decided to put it up on Fanfiction.net. Tell me what you think. Please review.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
